1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedal crank mechanism comprising a pedal crank and a sprocket wheel which are angularly movable relative to each other and are resiliently coupled by at least one spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedal crank mechanisms comprising a sprocket wheel which is resiliently coupled to the pedal crank are known and have been disclosed in various patent specifications.
A disadvantage of the known pedal crank mechanisms of that type resides in that the coupling springs are of such a type that they can exert the required spring force only if they are large in size.
Besides, if the known pedal crank mechanisms which comprise coupling springs the course of the storage and release of energy is not satisfactory.